


Vidlet: Alec's Bachelor Party

by shirasade



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fanvid, M/M, Vidlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: "We get the bachelor party that Alec needs."- Matthew Daddario





	

**Author's Note:**

> Saw [this gif set](http://steverogerse.tumblr.com/post/141910036596/x) on Tumblr, and my mind immediately went here... ;)

**Music** : You Can Leave Your Hat On, by Joe Cocker (edited by me, full length [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PMTu86K-IhI))  
  
**Download** : [.zip](http://fandomish.net/vids/alec_bachelorparty.zip) (.mp4 + .srt, 20mb)

 **Interview** :  
Matt: We get the bachelor party that Alec needs.  
Interviewer: I guess it involves a lot of talking?  
Matt: Talking, yes.  
Interviewer: Talking.  
Matt: Yes.

[Source](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tRBLjZR-Jjc)


End file.
